


Sexual Guarantee

by Little_Firestar84



Series: Shake it up (It's Christmas time) [2]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Eye Contact, F/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “Dì un po’, bricconcella, mi stai sognando?” Avvertì la pressione delle labbra sulla pelle sensibile del collo, le vibrazioni della voce di Ryo contro la sua pelle, la pressione, il tocco delicato della punta delle dita sulla pelle del suo fianco, e spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa, emozionata, con il respiro che le moriva in gola ed il cuore a mille, gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime.Era sul divano, coperta da una leggera trapunta primaverile, e Ryo, seduto sul tavolino da caffè, la sovrastava con il suo fisico possente, dall’alto del suo metro e novanta abbondante, cullandola con il suo tocco delicato...
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Series: Shake it up (It's Christmas time) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031859
Kudos: 1





	Sexual Guarantee

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccoci qui, con la seconda domenica d’avvento e la seconda one-shot che l’unica cosa che ha in comune col Natale è il rosso…  
> Ringrazio chiunque abbia recensito o mi abbia fato sapere di aver letto il lavoro precedente, o da tutte quelle fanciulle che premono perché trovi ispirazione a notte fonda…. Diciamoci la verità, noi fan di City Hunter su Facebook siamo parecchio pazzerelle, ma forse, di questi tempi, direi che è un bene…  
> Quindi, senza ulteriori indugi…eccovi la seconda storiella. Il titolo è un po’ fuorviante, ma che volete, io mi avvicino ai quaranta, e nei primi anni 2000 amavo gli Alcazar, interpreti del singolo che da il titolo al capitolo…

Kaori  
si sentiva al sicuro, coccolata e protetta come in bozzolo; la  
sensazione che  
stava provando era a dir poco paradisiaca, mentre frammenti di un  
bellissimo e  
dolce sogno continuavano ad accompagnarla, permeando la sua mente ed il  
suo  
cuore con parole d’amore. 

Poco per volta, però, si sentì richiamata alla realtà, ed iniziò a destarsi controvoglia, non volendo abbandonare quel mondo in cui lui non solo la considerava una bella donna, ma aveva deciso che fosse sua, un mondo dove la amava, e la riveriva, come un devoto dinnanzi a una dea. 

Borbottò qualcosa ad occhi chiusi, con la bocca impastata dalla sete, dal sonno e dalla polvere mangiata (quasi letteralmente) in quella giornata che sembrava irreale, e tenne gli occhi chiusi, desiderosa di prolungare il suo tempo nelle braccia di Morfeo e quell’irrealtà in cui l’uomo che amava _ammetteva_ di desiderarla tanto quanto lei voleva lui. 

“Dì un po’, bricconcella, mi stai sognando?” Avvertì la pressione delle labbra sulla pelle sensibile del collo, le vibrazioni della voce di Ryo contro la sua pelle, la pressione, il tocco delicato della punta delle dita sulla pelle del suo fianco, e spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa, emozionata, con il respiro che le moriva in gola ed il cuore a mille, gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime.

Era sul divano, coperta da una leggera trapunta primaverile, e Ryo, seduto sul tavolino da caffè, la sovrastava con il suo fisico possente, dall’alto del suo metro e novanta abbondante, cullandola con il suo tocco delicato. 

“Kaori?” Sospirò, terrorizzato, il suo nome, temendo che avesse cambiato idea, che desiderasse altro- un’altra vita, un altro uomo, una vera famiglia a fianco di uomo che avrebbe potuto sposare _legalmente_ e con cui avere figli…

La amava abbastanza da desiderare che lei si svegliasse dall’incantesimo, e andasse incontro a un destino diverso, migliore.

Era così egoista da sapere che avrebbe fatto di tutto per fermarla e tenerla stretta a sé, però. 

Lei, piangendo, gli si gettò contro, stringendo nei pugni la stoffa della maglietta rossa, e singhiozzò, incapace di trattenersi; tuttavia, Ryo vide l’improvviso cambiamento- i suoi lineamenti distendersi, i muscoli che si rilassavano, le labbra che si piegavano in un leggero sorriso. 

“Avevo così paura di svegliarmi… temevo fosse tutto un sogno…”

_ Ryo, ti amo così tanto…  _ pensò, ma lui percepì quel pensiero come se lo avesse gridato ai quattro venti. Le spettinò i capelli rossi, che ancora non erano ricresciuti dopo che li aveva tagliati prima di affrontare Kaibara, e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. Simile a quelli che le aveva dato in passato, eppure… eppure, così diverso, carico di un sentimento che entrambi sembravano conoscere, eppure era così nuovo…

Rimasero in quella posizione per un tempo apparentemente lunghissimo, con Kaori che si beava di quell’abbraccio, e, facendo un suono che poteva essere descritto solo come _fusa_ se ne stava stretta, stretta, a Ryo, beandosi del calore che quel corpo muscoloso emanava. 

Tutto in lei gridava che era felice ed in pace, tranquilla…

“Ehi, senti… mentre dormivi ti ho preparato un bagno…” Kaori scostò leggermente il viso da quel torace muscoloso e cesellato, e, stupefatta, lo fissò negli occhi. Da quando era lui a preparare il bagno a lei? Non lo aveva mai fatto… 

“Che c’è? Guarda che anch’io so prendermi cura degli altri, donna di poca fede! E poi… e poi hai avuto una giornata pesante, con quel pazzo furioso che ti ha rapita, ti sei addormentata mentre tornavamo a casa e neanche ti sei svegliata mentre ti portavo su in braccio!” Quasi balbettò, arrossendo e distogliendo lo sguardo, quasi si vergognasse di quegli slanci di affetto, mentre la mente di Ryo, e anche quella di Kaori, pensavano intensamente _all’altro_ motivo per cui lei si era _molto_ stancata durante quella giornata, quell’incontro bollente a luci rosse avvenuto nella loro macchina, sotto ad una cortina di stelle.

“Sì, beh… il bagno è pronto. Ti ho anche già portato il tuo asciugamano, e…” Ryo guardò ovunque tranne che a lei, grattandosi il capo. 

Stava andando in crisi. Lo stallone di Shinjuku stava andando in crisi perché non sapeva come comportarsi con la donna che amava, da cui era riamato, e a cui aveva regalato almeno un paio di orgasmi nel viaggio verso casa- ricambiato.

Sornione, le appoggiò il capo sulle ginocchia, lasciando che lei gli accarezzasse lo scalpo; il vestito era ancora tutto spiegazzato dopo la loro performance, e lei profumava ancora di lui- muschio, tabacco e polvere da sparo e _lei._

Inalò, sognante, quel mix esplosivo, e le parlò senza nemmeno rendersene conto, tanto era su di giri. “Posso venire con te, Kaori? Ho tanta voglia di coccolarti…” la sentì irrigidirsi, un po’ timida, forse anche turbata, e Ryo non resistette alla tentazione di punzecchiarla un po’. “Ma Kaori, cosa vai a pensare? Io parlavo in modo del tutto innocente… guarda che non penso mica solo sempre al sesso, io! O forse che adesso che hai avuto prova della prestanza dello stallone di Shinjuku… sei tu a non poterne fare a meno?”

Ryo a malapena poté terminare la frase, perché si trovò ad assaporare il pavimento, con la testa dolorante.

L’aveva preso a martellate. Lui aveva detto la verità e lei lo aveva preso a martellate come se fosse stato un maniaco che attentava alla virtù di una delle loro tante clienti! 

“Ah! Ryo, scusa!” Lei si rese conto di cosa, istintivamente, avesse fatto, e si portò le mani alla bocca, mortificata. Lo guardò, con aria colpevole. “Uhm… colpa dell’abitudine… non sono abituata che ci provi con me… eh, eh, eh…”

“Uhm. Per una volta che provoa fare il carino!”Le mise il muso, e si sedette a terra a gambe e braccia incrociate; faceva l’offeso, eppure aveva un sorrisetto beffardo sul viso, furbo- perché Kaori lo conosceva, e sapeva che, se avesse voluto, le sue martellate avrebbe potuto evitarle benissimo. Ma a Ryo quel loro giochetto di _acchiappa la talpa_ piaceva, perché se lei si comportava così, era perché era possessiva ed innamorata e, soprattutto, _gelosa_.

Non che adesso ne avesse più avuto alcun motivo. Adesso, era ora di cambiare. Basta essere lo stallone di Shinjuku, basta essere il fidanzato di tutte, lo scapolo incallito…vita da single, addio, era ora di dare, finalmente, il benvenuto alla tanto agognata _monogamia!_

“Dai, Kaori, muoviti prima che io cambi idea e decida che ti voglio saltare addosso! Su, sciò, vai, io vado a prendermi qualcosa per il mal di testa!” 

Lei però, col sorriso sulle labbra, gli offrì la mano, e Ryo, con un’espressione sardonica, la accettò, e si tirò su, le mise le braccia intorno alla vita e la guardò con divertimento ed intento. “Ma l’acqua si fredderà….”

Lei fece spallucce, mentre lui camminava verso la sua camera da letto, attaccandole il collo con quelle labbra piene. “Aggiungeremo dell’acqua calda dopo…..” sospirò lei, lasciandosi andare, e maledicendosi per non essergli saltata addosso in passato. Lei lo amava, lui la amava, e avevano perso quasi otto anni a fare gli idioti quando avrebbero potuto provare quelle meravigliose sensazioni fin dal loro primo incontro da adulti?

Cretina. Era stata una vera cretina. Sul serio.

“Grazie al cielo…” Mormorò lui. “Non riesco più a tenere le mani a posto, Kaori.”

Kaori si voltò verso di lui, le dita sui bottoni della giacca, mentre con la bocca cercava quella di Ryo. Sembrava fossero passati mesi da quando l’aveva toccato per la prima (ed ultima) volta, non riusciva a capacitarsi che fossero passate solo poche ore. Fece scivolare la giacca a terra, poi infilò le mani sotto alla maglietta. La sua pelle era bollente, in netto contrasto con la sua, e quando gli fece scorrere le unghie sulla schiena, lui sobbalzò.

“Che c’è, il grande stallone di Shinjuku soffre il solletico?”

Troppo impaziente per quelle esplorazioni lente, Ryo tirò su il tessuto sgualcito, sollevandolo sopra la testa e buttandola lungo la strada, dove capitava. Sorrise, dandole un bacio sulla punta del naso. “Un po’. E solo perché sei tu.”

_ Nessun altra donna mi ha mai fatto questo effetto, Kaori. Tu sei unica. _

“Oh…. Sei così carino quando soffri il solletico!” Kaori continuò a bearsi del suo calore, premendo i palmi sul petto scolpito, facendoli scorrere verso i capezzoli, facendolo rabbrividire e causandogli la pelle d’oca. “Ti conosco da più di dieci anni, eppure non me n’ero mai accorta.”

“Penso, ma forse potrei sbagliarmi…” le disse dandole un altro buffetto sul naso, e pizzicandole il sedere. “Che sia perché eri troppo occupata a prendermi a martellate….”

“Può darsi…” ammise lei con aria sognante. Una delle sua mani si era mossa, e stava giocando con dei ciuffi di capelli neri ribelli alla base della nuca del suo uomo. “Ma la colpa è solo tua… se avessi fatto il cascamorto con me invece che con tutte le altre…. Ci saremmo accorti di molte altre cose, e molto prima…”

“Giusto, giusto.” Ammise lui, distratto dalla sensazione del sedere sodo di lei sotto alle sue mani. Era troppo eccitato per continuare a parlare, e lo stesso valeva per lei, che, timida, ma con un sorriso colmo d’amore, gli slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni, e aprì i bottoni dei jeans, lentamente, uno a uno, rivelando alla sua vista i boxer neri con quel rigonfiamento che prometteva lussuriosi piaceri ad entrambi.

“Sai, quando mi portasti a casa in spalla…” gli sussurrò a bassa voce. “Ho sempre pensato che se mai mi fossi innamorata, sarebbe stato di un uomo come te.”

Ryo abbassò il capo, e chiuse gli occhi. Erano fronte contro fronte, quasi a respirare la stessa aria. 

Poi, però, lui sussultò, stringendo i denti. 

Kaori aveva tentato di avvolgere le dita intorno al suo sesso, ma, infastidita dal tessuto, si era fatta audace, e aveva fatto scivolare le delicate dita sotto l’elastico. Anche così, tuttavia, le dita riuscivano a malapena a toccarsi. 

Dio, la faceva impazzire. Ryo era… era magnifico. Ed era tutto suo. Solo suo. 

Lo accarezzò, e lui la baciò, le mani che correvano lungo la scollatura del vestito, che andavano al nodo che teneva la stoffa chiusa. Lo allentò, di nuovo, con maestria, come aveva fatto in macchina, facendo scivolare la stoffa sulle spalle, giù per la braccia. Kaori non smetteva di accarezzarlo, toccarlo, sentirlo caldo, bagnato, duro e pulsante contro il palmo della sua mano, e quando avvertì chiaramente l’umidità lubrificante in cima al sesso dell’uomo, lo baciò con talmente tanto ardente desiderio e foga che parve quasi divorarlo, sfregandolo su tutta la lunghezza e facendolo gemere contro le sue labbra.

“Ryo….voglio fare l’amore con te.” Gli chiese, quasi timida, il tono e lo sguardo che facevano a pugni con la bramosia delle sua azioni, le sua mani avide e bramose. 

_ Per bene, stavolta. Voglio che andiamo fino in fondo.  _

_ E sia, basta coitus interruptus per la mia donna. Stavolta facciamo sul serio! _

Lui annuì, con l’espressione più dolce che lei gli avesse mai vista, e tenendo le mani sui fianchi della sua bella, la spinse vero la sua camera da letto, dove, da ormai tempo immane, lei era l’unica donna a mettere piede- e così sarebbe stato finché lui avesse avuto vita.

Ryo le abbassò ancora di più il vestito, intrappolandole le braccia nella stoffa per un istante, e sganciò il reggiseno, sfiorando con un tocco da maestro il fiocco che nascondeva il gancio tra i due seni. 

Si chinò su di lei, e succhiò uno dei capezzoli, senza esitazione, e eli si limitò a gettare il capo all’indietro e godere di quelle sensazioni che la assalivano con la potenza del mare in burrasca.

“Sei così sensibile, Kaori….” Disse lui, la sua voce un sussurro d’aria sul capezzolo. “Mi fai impazzire.”

Ryo le fece un sorriso sghembo notando il rossore che le colorava le gote, e ringraziò che il vestiti le impedisse d muoversi liberamente. Avrebbe voluto coprirsi, lo aveva capito appena aveva toccato quel bellissimo bocciolo con le labbra, memore di tutte le volte che lui aveva criticato il suo seno piccolo. 

Lui, però, segretamente, lo aveva sempre apprezzato- e glielo aveva pure detto. Perciò, ritornò a stuzzicare coi denti quelle roselline sensibili, e le sfilò il vestito, facendola voltare, le ginocchia contro il materasso. 

Kaori sbattè gli occhi sorpresa quando lui le posò una mano- _bollente e forte e ruvida e così maschia-_ tra le scapole, abbassandola lentamente, facendola chinare sul materasso; quando anche il suo ventre entrò in contatto con le fredde ma delicate e lisce lenzuola, lei allargò le dita e trattenne il respiro, mentre Ryo, con un gesto deciso, afferrava il bordo degli slip e lo abbassava.

Tolto le scarpe, lei era nuda, esposta per lui. 

Il cuore le batteva a mille, le sembrava di sentire scorrere il suo stesso sangue nelle vene, rimbombarle nelle orecchie. Si morse le labbra, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni che stava provando, e su tutti gli altri suoni che le giungevano, come ovattati.

Il tonfo della fibbia dei pantaloni di Ryo che cadeva a terra. 

Il fruscio del tessuto dei boxer che li seguivano. 

Lo strappo deciso dell’involucro di un preservativo. 

Il sussulto di Ryo, quasi un singhiozzo, mentre se lo infilava, e si preparavaa farla sua.

Le mani di lui sui suoi fianchi. 

Altri avrebbero detto che quella posizione fosse impersonale, fredda, ma non lei. Lei, in quell’atto, nell’attesa di darsi a lui, abbandonarsi a Ryo, leggeva quel sentimento che a lungo li aveva legati: fiducia. Assoluta. Cieca. 

“Apri gli occhi,” le sussurrò, roco, la voce spezzata dal piacere e dal desiderio mentre, invece di possederla, faceva scivolare le dita sulla pelle della donna, tracciando un sentiero ardente fino al clitoride. “Guarda davanti a te…”

Nel momento in cui le dita di Ryo iniziarono a premere sul suo bottone del piacere, Kaori spalancò gli occhi, e si ritrovò a fissare, eccitata, sbalordita, bagnata, una fotografia erotica. 

Solo, che non era così. Gli occhi che stava fissando non erano quelli di una pin-up, ma i suoi, e quella non era una foto.

Era uno specchio. 

Lei era lì, nuda, china, e Ryo era dietro di lei, in piedi, nudo e possente, il suo membro orgogliosamente sollevato per lei, ed i loro sguardi si incrociarono nello specchio, e lui la guardò con meraviglia e amore, come se lei fosse la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata, come se ancora non potesse credere che stesse capitando davvero, a lui, che lei fosse lì e non se ne sarebbe mai andata. 

Mentre premeva con il tenar della mano sul clitoride, le dita di Ryo entrarono in lei, incurvandosi alla ricerca di quel punto speciale che le avrebbe fatto raggiungere l’apoteosi del piacere. Febbricitante, ansimante, iniziò a penetrarla con un ritmo folle, quasi stesse punendo entrambi per tutte quelle occasioni mancate.

“Ah!” Gridò. Lei e Ryo continuavano a mantenere quel gioco di sguardi nello specchio, ma gli occhi di lui erano duri, concentrati… era _l’altro_ , non Ryo il cascamorto, il cretino che faceva il donnaiolo con tutte, l’idiota che la prendeva in giro- era City Hunter, l’uomo dedicato, concentrato, apparentemente freddo ma risoluto e certo delle sue capacità, di quello che faceva.

Gli occhi di Kaori si socchiusero, ma lei lottò con tutte le sue forze per mantenere quell’erotico contatto, mentre i suoi muscoli addominali si contraevano, e i movimenti di Ryo divenivano più lenti e controllati.

La donna trattenne il fiato quando le dita di lui scivolarono fuori dal suo corpo, e con una lancinante lentezza, Ryo afferrò il proprio sesso, e lo guidò alla calda entrata della sua donna. Lei sentì il contatto, avvertì come se le dita della mano destra che la tenevano per il fianco la bruciassero… Ryo si trascinò lungo il sesso di lei, scivolando contro il clitoride con una lenta carezza che la fece fremere di desiderio, ed infiammare di vogliosità troppo a lungo repressa.

Kaori afferrò le lenzuola- scure, come se anche in quello Ryo avesse voluto apparire come l’edonista da cui si mascherava- e le strinse fino a far divenire bianche le nocche delle mani, e si morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. Fu allora che lo notò: lo sguardo del suo uomo non era più fisso, ma andava ora alla donna riflessa nello specchio, ora a guardare il suo sesso premuto contro la sua femminilità grondante piacere liquido.

Ed infine, avvenne- di nuovo. Puntò il suo sesso contro quello di lei, e entrò, serrando la mascella, lentamente, fin troppo, in lei. Kaori iniziò ad inspirare ed espirare piano, come se con quell’esercizio di respirazione potesse accomodarlo meglio, e Ryo fece forza fino a riempirla- in un battito d’ali, il suo bacino fu contro le reni di lei, e lei ansimava, le labbra dischiuse in un’espressione di meraviglia.

Istintivamente, Kaori allargò i piedi, e Ryo le fece inarcare la schiena; uscì da lei, poi affondò nuovamente dentro quel delizioso corpo che profumava di _loro_ , e fu allora che i gemiti di piacere di Kaori iniziarono a riempire la stanza, rompendo quella surreale quiete, mentre lei socchiudeva gli occhi. 

“Guardami, Kaori…” la supplicò lui con voce bassa, quasi tremula. “Guarda i miei occhi….”

La voce di Ryo era una supplica, un singhiozzo. Non sapeva dirle di amarla, non sapeva come, non aveva le parole, la forza, non voleva che lei pensasse che le sue fossero parole vuote, scritte sulla sabbia, destinate a sparire alla prima onda. Ma se avesse guardato nei suoi occhi scuri, Ryo era certo che lei avrebbe capito. 

D’altronde, non avevano mai avuto bisogno di parole- nei loro sguardi, nei loro gesti, era racchiuso un mondo, fiducia, intimità, sicurezza- la certezza che, l’uno per l’altra, ci sarebbero sempre stati, che sarebbero stati pronti a morire con e per l’altro.

Kaori si obbligò a riaprirli, e si morse il labbro, gli occhi umidi di lacrime di gioia e felicità, mentre guardava Ryo- _il suo Ryo_ \- che l’amava, che cercava, tenero ed innamorato, i suoi occhi. 

Une delle mani di lui lasciò la presa sul fianco, e cercò la delicata manina di Kaori; mentre lei sorrideva, languida e soddisfatta, intrecciarono le loro dita, e lei sospirò. Girò leggermente il capo verso di lui, la guancia contro il materasso.

“Ryo…” sussurrò il suo nome con voce roca, mentre lo guardava, la mascella squadrata, d’acciaio, gli occhi scuri come antracite, ed il corpo muscoloso, la pelle tesa, marchiata dalle cicatrici di una vita vissuta al limite, perennemente in trincea. “Ryo… lasciati andare…”

Lui sussultò, ansimando, e le fece un piccolo sorriso, prima di tornare a concentrarsi; si spinse dentro di lei sempre di più, e con ogni affondo il suo sguardo diventava più selvaggio- eppure al contempo più concentrato, quasi devoto, e lei non voleva perdersi un solo istante di quel meraviglioso film erotico dal vivo di cui loro erano i protagonisti.

La mano che era sul fianco risalì e le afferrò un seno, stringendolo in modo quasi doloroso, facendola mugolare di piacere, ma presto tornò sulla vita, i suoi affondi si facevano sempre più forti, più brutali…. 

“Sì…” sussurrò lei. “Oh, Ryo… sì…”

I loro occhi si ricontarono di nuovo nello specchio, e l’espressione di lui si fece selvaggia, mentre i muscoli di Kaori si contraevano, divenendo al contempo molli, e sentì il fuoco scorrerle nelle vene, tutto il suo essere concentrato nella clitoride così eccitata e stimolata da farle male.

Dio. Aveva immaginato che il sesso- in generale, ma soprattutto con l’amore della sua vita- sarebbe stato devastante, un uragano, come la fiamma di una candela che la consumava… ma… ma era molto di più. Non era certa nemmeno di avere le parole per descrivere quell’esperienza…

“Ryo…” mugolò tra le lacrime il nome del suo amante, mentre veniva travolta da un’ondata di piacere che le parve infinito, e poi…poi poco mancò che sentì un coro angelico cantare l’Alleluya mentre veniva accecata dal fuoco che ardeva in entrambi, e ne veniva consumata, e tutto esplose in lei e lei gridò, lo supplicò, il nome di lui una preghiera, un voto, ancora e ancora e ancora, fino a che la voce di Kaori non fu altro che un sussurro rauco e stanco.

“Oh…” ansimava, continuando a guardare Ryo negli occhi, lo sguardo annebbiato da lacrime di gioia.

“Kaori, non….” Gemette lui. “Io…”

Kaori tornò a mettere a fuoco giusto in tempo per vedere l’espressione di piacere e serenità che si stampò sul viso del suo uomo mentre veniva in lei, rimanendo immobile nel corpo della sua donna, i muscoli tesi, i denti digrignati, lo sguardo deciso e concentrato mentre la donna, _sentiva_ ogni singolo spasmo di lui, e quelle meravigliose vibrazioni, quei sottili tremolii la riaccendevano di piacere, la rendevano di nuovo vogliosa, e di nuovo veniva travolta dal fuoco, e cadeva nel vuoto, ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora, sempre più giù, il solido corpo di Ryo alle sua spalle l’unico punto di contatto con la realtà, l’unica cosa di cui a lei importasse. 

Lui. Lei. _Loro_.

Mentre i muscoli di entrambi si rilassavano e Ryo lasciava la presa su di lei, Kaori fece un risolino, mentre guardava i lori riflessi, con lui che faceva lo stesso, e la guardava sornione. 

“Porca miseria,”le disse d’un fiato, con la bocca aperta per la meraviglia. “Quindici anni che quello specchio è lì, e non mi ero mai accorto che mi ci si potevo specchiare dal letto. A saperlo, facevo più attenzione tutte quelle volte che venivi a buttarmi giù dal letto e mi trovavi nudo e ci scappava la palpatina…”

Kaori scoppiò a ridere, rendendosi conto che non si fosse mai accorta di quanto il suo molesto comportamento verso di lei di tante mattinate fosse stato voluto, e lui lasciò l’umido tepore del corpo della sua donna, permettendole di mettersi comoda sul letto. Nuda, si stiracchiò, languida,a pancia in su, guardando il soffitto, desiderosa che lui la scaldasse- lontana da Ryo, aveva freddo. Senza Ryo, tutta la sua vita era fredda. 

Ryo gettò il preservativo nel cestino che aveva accanto al letto, poi si lasciò cadere nel letto accanto a lei, tirando su una coperta che aveva al fondo del materasso per coprirli, accoccolandosi contro di lei. Si era sistemato su un fianco, per avere una perfetta visuale su Kaori, il naso nei capelli di lei, quasi avesse avuto bisogno di una rassicurazione sul fatto che lei fosse lì, sua, vera, viva.

“E io dovrei credere che lo stallone di Shinjuku, il divoratore di film e riviste porno, non ha mai fatto il giochetto dello specchio? Dai Ryo, guarda che ero vergine ma non cretina!” Lo schernì lei, dandogli una leggera gomitata nel fianco.

“Beh, in realtà, da quando sei mia socia, quante donne ti ho portato a casa?” Le domandò, serio, dandole un bacio sul naso, e uno sulle palpebre. “Non clienti, ma donne da portare a letto, intendo…”

“Sì, certo, perché io ci credo che ti sei castrato per otto anni per me…” Gli rispose, occhi negli occhi, mentre faceva scorrere un dito su quelle belle labbra. 

“Beh, non dico di essermi mantenuto casto e puro per tutti questi anni, ma, sai… era… era solo sesso. Freddo, calcolato, impersonale… amplessi consumati in giro per la città con donne di cui il giorno dopo non mi ricordavo più. E comunque…. Comunque, è da un po’ che non ho cercato nemmeno più quello.” Ammise, arrossendo lievemente, cosa che lei trovava adorabile e che le faceva diventare il cuore ancora più grande, giusto perché lei potesse dargli più amore. “Dopo che Silver Fox ti ha preso di mira, mi sono reso conto di cosa provavo e … sapevo che per te era lo stesso. Sarebbe stato come… come tradirti, anche se non eri mia. E finché non te ne fossi andata, ti sarei rimasto fedele. Anche se tu non lo avresti saputo.” 

Kaori, mossa da quella dichiarazione- il modo di lui di dichiararle il suo amore, si sporse verso Ryo, pronta a lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra, e riaccenderlo di desiderio- era il suo stallone, dopo tutto- ma proprio mentre stavano per consumare quel delizioso atto, avvenne qualcosa che ruppe l’incantesimo.

I loro stomaci si misero a brontolare.

Lei nascose il viso sotto le coperte per la vergogna, mortificata, ma Ryo la tirò fuori, e le attaccò, scherzoso e felice, il collo. 

“Guarda che sono ventiquattro ore che non mangiamo, e io ti ho fatto bruciare parecchia energia. Sinceramente, mi meraviglio che non sia successo prima.”

“Sì, lo so, ma…” borbottò qualcosa di intellegibile, simile a “Mi vergogno. Scommetto che alle altre non è mai successo.” 

Lui alzò un sopracciglio, mentre le sollevò il mento tra due dita, obbligandola a incontrare i suoi occhi scuri- eppure, così luminosi. 

“Credi che mi importi di bambole siliconate che sopravvivono a gambi di sedano? Tu sei una donna _vera_ , Kaori, forte, decisa, una guerriera, la metà mia quanto di City Hunter… vali dieci volte ognuna di loro.” Le fece l’occhiolino, con sguardo malandrino ma al contempo seduttivo. “E poi, hai un seno da urlo e una vita che è un piacere afferrala mentre sco… ehm, mentre facciamo l’amore.” Si corresse, prima di fare una gaffe e dire una colossale idiozia.

Con Kaori, non era stata una semplice _scopata_ , non era stato mere sesso… era… essere una cosa sola, consumarsi e perdersi l’uno nell’altra, divenire un tutt’uno.

Le diede un veloce bacio sulle labbra, sorridendo, felice, poi scattò in piedi, completamente nudo, e prima che lei potesse fermarlo, tirò su da terra le mutandine rosa antico della ragazza, e le strinse nel pungo, portandosele sognante, al cuore. 

“Queste me le tengo come ricordo, Kaori!” Le disse, con la sua aria da maniaco, prima di scappare verso la cucina, facendola infervorare. Lei, con gli occhi colmi di rabbia, scattò in piedi, e senza mettersi nulla addosso, dimentica del suo stato, prese a corrergli dietro. 

“Brutto maniaco pervertito, vieni qui che ti insegno io a rubare la biancheria! Ridammi le mie mutandine, sono le mie preferite e mi servono per il completo!”

“Ah si? Beh, se le rivuoi dovrai venire e riprendertele con la forza!” E mentre correva per casa per sfuggirle, evitando trappole e martellate, Ryo rise, e sentì il cuore leggero, come non lo era da molto tempo- come forse non era stato mai. 

Quella era la sua casa, quelle quattro mura ma soprattutto lei, con i loro casini, le loro liti ed il fare la pace- e adesso, il fare l’amore e baciarsi e coccolarsi. 

Mai come in quel momento, decise che avrebbe passato ogni istante della sua vita facendo ciò che aveva promesso in quella radura: sopravvivere per la donna che amava, e proteggerla. Fino al suo ultimo respiro.


End file.
